Przypadkowe postacie
Przypadkowe postacie – poboczne postacie znajdujące się w świecie gry, od których protagoniści dostają dodatkowe misje poboczne. Niektóre z tych postaci pojawiają się wcześniej w misjach fabuły głównej. Przypadkowe postacie pojawiają się we wszystkich grach z uniwersum HD, z wyjątkiem Grand Theft Auto Online. W Grand Theft Auto V są oni określani mianem nieznajomych i dziwaków. W GTA IV, GTA EFLC i GTA Chinatown Wars, przypadkowe postacie pojawiają się na mapie dopiero po przejściu konkretnych misji fabuły głównej (za wyjątkiem GTA Chinatown Wars). Są oznaczeni na radarze ikoną niebieskiego ludzika (białego w dodatkach do GTA IV), ale tylko wtedy, gdy protagonista znajduje się w ich pobliżu. Zaliczenie wszystkich misji u przypadkowych postaci w GTA IV zostaje nagrodzone osiągnięciem No More Strangers. Lista przypadkowych postaci Grand Theft Auto IV * Postacie wymagane do ukończenia gry w 100%: ** Brian Meech (3 misje) – odblokowany po misji It's Your Call ** Mel (1 misja) – odblokowany po misji Escuela of the Streets ** Ilyena Faustin (1 misja) – odblokowana po misji The Puerto Rican Connection ** Real Badman (1 misja) – odblokowany po misji Shadow ** Hossan Ramzy (1 misja) – odblokowany po misji The Puerto Rican Connection ** Pathos (2 misje) – odblokowany po misji The Puerto Rican Connection ** Marnie Allen (2 misje) – odblokowana po misji Three Leaf Clover ** Sara (2 misje) – odblokowana po misji The Puerto Rican Connection ** Eddie Low (2 misje) – odblokowany po misji Three Leaf Clover ** Gracie Ancelotti (1 misja) – odblokowana po misji Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend * Postacie niewymagane do ukończenia gry w 100%: ** Jeff (3 misje) – odblokowany po misji Photo Shoot ** Clarence Little (1 misja) – odblokowany po misji Blood Brothers oraz oszczędzenie go w misji Holland Nights ** Cherise Glover (1 misja) – odblokowana po misji The Holland Play oraz oszczędzenie jej w misji Ruff Rider ** Ivan Bytchkov (1 misja) – odblokowany po misji Three Leaf Clover oraz oszczędzenie go w misji Ivan the Not So Terrible The Lost and Damned * Postacie wymagane do ukończenia gry w 100%: ** Dave Grossman (1 misja) – odblokowany po misji This Shit's Cursed ** Malc (2 misje) – odblokowany po misji Shifting Weight * Postacie niewymagane do ukończenia gry w 100%: ** Brian Jeremy (1 misja) – odblokowany po misji Bad Standing oraz oszczędzenie go w tej misji The Ballad of Gay Tony * Postacie wymagane do ukończenia gry w 100%: ** Arnaud (2 misje) – odblokowany po misji Practice Swing i Chinese Takeout ** Margot (2 misje) – odblokowana po misji Bang Bang ** Daisie Cash-Cooze (1 misja) – odblokowana po misji Caught with your Pants Down Chinatown Wars * Postacie wymagane do ukończenia gry w 100%: ** Alonso (1 misja) – odblokowany po misji Tricks of the Triad ** Cherie (1 misja) – odblokowana od początku gry ** Giorgio (2 misje) – odblokowany od początku gry ** Guy (1 misja) – odblokowany od początku gry ** Marcy (2 misje) – odblokowana od początku gry ** Selma (2 misje) – odblokowana od początku gry ** Tommy (2 misje) – odblokowany od początku gry ** Wilhelm (3 misje) – odblokowany po misji ''Carpe 'Dime' Grand Theft Auto V Ciekawostki * Wszystkie przypadkowe postacie w TLAD występują w misjach fabuły głównej. * W GTA V przypadkowe postacie mają wiele wspólnych elementów z nieznajomymi z gry Red Dead Redemption. Kategoria:Przypadkowe postacie de:Zufallscharaktere en:Random characters es:Personajes aleatorios